The Executioner
The Executioner or Kingdom Executioner was a mark 6 jaeger that fought with Zulu from 2044 to 2047 Following the disaster that resulted from sending Jaegers designed to hunt Kaiju against a Renegade Jaeger, the ADC commissioned a group of Jaegers that were specifically designed to hunt Renegades. The Jaeger designed to hunt Zulu took quite some consideration, for when they came close to complete it, the job it needed changed drastically. Suddenly the designs, all based on closing with Zulu, to circumvent the Cannon, and shielded to prevent the EMP, were redundant. After a long few years, they completed their new designs. Null Fields, which were powerful enough to suppress Prophet, were attached. A plazma cannon, tested against the armour of Type VIs was hugely successful. The Armour of the Jaeger was strong enough to withstand almost everything. Recruitment The ADC required two individuals that would show no mercy, or fear. Eventually, they found them. Two Brothers, working as Assassins for the Mob, were arrested for numerous accounts of Murder. The ADC quietly broke them out, and took them to Stockholm. A quick test should that, to the ADC's surprise, the Men had absolutely no Psychic Ability. This was unusual, as everyone had at least a little Psychic Potential. The Twins were blanks. They were chosen immediately, and with good reason. They took to Jaeger Hunting easily, although they never showed any please from it, or any emotion at all, for that matter. The Hunt The Twins were given support, in the form of another 5 Jaegers, and set to work hunting Zulu down. They followed the trail of Kaiju kills, until one day, under the ice, they found Zulu. A blast of energy speared through Zulu, bringing the Jaeger to it's knees. The Cat 6 had been killed by then, and the Kill Team advanced. Null Fields, created after Painstaking Research, causing Zulu's eldritch Field to flicker and die. Even badly damaged, without the protection of the Field, as the Team advanced, Zulu sprung from the Seabed, flipped in the air, grabbing the head of a Type III Jaeger, and ripping it off. As water entered the Capsule, the Pilots drowned in their Harnesses, desperately trying to get clear of them. The helpless screams and cries for help were broadcast over the Radio, to all the other Jaegers. Zulu turned, driving its Assagai Spear through the Face Plate of another Jaeger, the Energy Field killing the Pilots. But the Spear stuck firm in the Jaeger. As Zulu tried to remove it, the Type VI Jaeger on the kill team swung its Power Sword, and Zulu's Arm fell lifeless to the Seabed. A sharp blow to the back of the head brought Zulu to the ground. Zulu looked up, into the Barrel of the Type VI "Executioner" Jaeger's Tesla Pistol, and prepared to die. The Type VI relaxed, assuming Zulu had accepted its fate. However, the ADC had underestimated the strength of Zulu's Psychic Aura. Zulu gathered its will, and released a burst of Psychic Force. The Executioner staggered back, and by the time it had regained consciousness, two more of the Kill Team lay dead. The battle had been going on for just under 2 minutes. Zulu was brought down once more, as the Jaeger's exhaustion caused it to slowly sink to its knees. Zulu had lost all hope, as the Executioner returned to position, Gun in hand. The Executioner was preparing to fire, when a Jaeger's Sword smashed through its chest, and destroyed the Reactor. The Executioner fell to the floor, its Pilots unable to leave the drift, and died with their Jaeger. As it fell, the Executioner automatically activated a recovery Beacon. Resurrection After this defeat, The Executioner was recovered. It was taken to the Kelso Shatterdome, and repaired. Two new pilots were found, and the ADC was preparing to launch it again, when orders from the Stockholm Shatterdome stopped coming. The Kelso Leadership, never the most loyal to the ADC, swiftly declared Kelso an independent Shatterdome. Two Days later, Corithian Gauntlet arrived at Kelso. Kelso returned to the ADC.